


Snippets of Monsters

by Ladyscorpio0088



Category: Market of Monsters - Rebecca Schaeffer
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyscorpio0088/pseuds/Ladyscorpio0088
Summary: Little bits and bobs that don't fit into my main work of Monsters In All of Us, but that I still want to share with you all.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

So this work is going to be were I post little extras that don't make it into my main work of Monsters In All of Us, but I feel are just too good to not share. You know how it goes. Those scenes that _demanded_ to be written, but just don't go with the flow of the story, take up too much emotional space. We writers have to edit, and cut out, and chop and chop and chop, so that things don't get bogged down. It's part of the process that I've had the most problem with before, and part of the reason that I've never been able to finish a story before. But I've seen this in other fandoms, done by other authors. And I've appreciated it _sooo_ very much. Getting that glimpse behind their eyes, into their mind, into the character development that they meant to have us see. The story didn't _absolutely_ require it, and the finished work was _better_ without it, so it got left on the cutting room floor, but it's still precious to the writer, and so we still want to gift it to you. The extras on the director's cut DVD if you will. We all pay the extra $5-$10 for those, don't lie!!

Posting here is going to be extremely, _extremely_ sporadic, by the way. I don't want to get bogged down, but there have been several scenes in my head lately that have just demanded to be written, or else I'm going to get writer's block on the main story. My intention is to use as many of the scenes I do write in the story as possible, as I've said in my author's notes in MIAU, even if they are way way way later scenes that I have to edit to make fit. The first one being posted here is one that was going to be added, but it just wouldn't really add anything too to story that I haven't already covered. So it belongs here. One that did make it into the story, but was cut way down, was the dock scene. I may post the full scene here, if the rest doesn't fit in where I think it will. We'll have to wait and see. As long as this is taking me, it'll be a ways off.

Anyways, love to everyone, and as always, let me know what you think my dears. Blessed BE.


	2. Check That off the List. From Chap 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In reference to when Kovit was questioning his sexuality. For the scene, he is at the House in Chicago. He's 16 years old in this flashback.

Kovit lay on his bed, tossing back and forth in frustration. The conversation between the maids he had overheard earlier kept replaying in his mind, making it so he couldn’t sleep. 

___________________

He had gotten done in the workroom with Henry that evening, and was heading towards his rooms, when he heard his name being whispered in a side hall. He stopped, and slid to the wall, making sure not to make a sound. When he peeked around the corner, he saw two young women, in their uniforms, dusting and sweeping the floor. They were talking quietly while they worked, and Kovit decided to eavesdrop for a while.

“You can’t be serious!” One of them said, pausing with her broom in her hand, staring at the other one who was reaching up to wipe a picture with a soft cloth. “Clara tried flirting with the  _ zannie _ ?!!” The look on her face was of terrified horror. The other one, who was slightly older, gave a sharp nod, her olive toned skin pale and her face tense as she continued with her work. Kovit blinked in recognition. Her name was Lillian, if he remembered right. She had lived in the House for all his life, and was 24 to his 16. The other girl, she was new, and he didn’t know her name. Both women had dark hair and eyes, though Lillian’s hair was black to the other girl’s brown, and the younger girl was white to Lillian’s olive skin. ~ _ Lillian also has an accent like Father Pullman’s, so, maybe she’s Italian like him? _ ~ Kovit thought. They were talking again, so Kovit settled down to listen.

“But why? Does she have a death wish or something?” The younger girl whispered, resuming her sweeping, and Lillian shrugged her shoulders, her motions tense and jerky.

“I don’t know about that. Mr. Kovit just glared at her and walked away without a word. I’m not telling you this to gossip. I’m warning you not to act in the same way. It is not smart to annoy dangerous men, and this House is full of them.” 

“Father Pullman said that we maids were under his protection when I started working for him though, that…” Lillian snorted derisively at the other girl’s words.

“We are, to a point. He will not let his men force us, will not let us be silenced if we are harmed. We have a voice, and will be listened to, as long as we are honest. Papi Pullman has honor, and expects his people to be honorable. But if we play games with his men? Climb into their beds, and then decide we are going to mess with them?” Lillian turned to the other girl and grabbed her shoulders, giving her a hard shake. “Clara will end up in the workroom, under the blade because of her games. Do not follow her example.” The younger girl stared at Lillian, wide eyed and confused.

“But...people say he doesn’t go near women, that he might be gay or geld-” A sharp crack echoed in the hall as Lillian’s hand flashed across the girl’s face, and Kovit’s eye’s went wide at the force used in the slap. He watched as she brought a trembling hand to her cheek, her face flushed and tears welling in her eyes. Lillian gripped her shoulders again, her fists balling the fabric of her dress so tightly, Kovit was sure she would have wrinkles.

“Do  _ not  _ talk that way! Have you heard  _ nothing  _ of what I have said!” Lillian hissed, her eyes blazing. “I like you Stephanie, but if you let your tongue get away from you, your head will be next, and I am not being figurative. YOU WILL BE KILLED!” Stephanie gasped, and tried to step back, but Lillian held her firmly, and wouldn’t let her go. “You are hardworking, and you are kind, but in this House, you need to be SMART, if you want to survive. I know. I grew up in this House, my whole life. If you mess up bad enough, you  _ will  _ be sent to the workroom to be punished. Just because Mr. Kovit won’t rape you, doesn’t mean he  _ won’t  _ hurt you in there when ordered to do so. And if your mistake is bad enough, he  _ will  _ be given permission to hurt you enough to kill you. And he will make it take a long time.” Lillian stepped back and picked up her cloth again, while Stephanie stood still and trembled. Lillian began to dust a side table as she let the other girl process her words. It was several minutes of silence, and Kovit was about to walk away when Stephanie spoke again.

“Why would Clara take that risk then? I mean, I get that Kovit is hot, and that she’s mad that Derreck dumped her, but…” She trailed off, and Lillian took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, as though praying for patience. This time when she turned around, she didn’t grab or strike Stephanie.

“Mr. Sangwaraporn, Stephanie. For you, when you speak about him, or  _ to  _ him, it is to be always Mr. Sangwaraporn, or Sir. The first rule in this House is always, always,  _ always  _ show respect, do you understand me?” Stephanie looked at Lillian warily.

“But, Lilly,  _ you  _ call him by his first name.” she pointed out, and Lillian nodded.

“And I have known him for six years. He was ten when he was brought into the House, and I was still an under maid at 18. I was assigned to clean his room, do his laundry, and bring his meals. He was uncomfortable with his new name at the time, and said it sounded stupid when I called him that. So he asked me to call him by his first name.” Lillian swallowed hard, and Stephanie looked at the ground. Lillian’s voice turned sad. “He was a child at the time, so he didn’t understand the implications. And I would never abuse them. I’ve watched him grow up, Stephanie. I can’t give you any information on if he is gay or not. Frankly I don’t care who sleeps with who in this god forsaken House, as long as they leave me alone. In all the time I took care of his rooms until I was promoted last year, Mr. Kovit never had any guests. And he never spent a night away unless it was on Family sanctioned business.”

“Never?” Stephanie asked, her voice soft and awed. Lillian glanced down and shrugged, twisting a ring on her left hand. “That seems so lonely.”

“It is his business, not ours. Your business is to work so you can support your Aunt, so she can get her medical treatment, yes?” Stephanie blushed and nodded. “Then my advice is this. Keep your head down, and it will stay on your shoulders. You can make friends, you can have a boyfriend. You can make a life. Hell, it can even be a man from The House, if that’s who you find yourself falling in love with. I can’t live your life for you. But don’t go snooping. _Don’t_ go playing games. Do your work properly, be respectful. Keep your tongue _between_ your teeth, so it doesn’t drag you into danger. I can’t protect you from everything. Papi Pullman will do right by you, as long as you do right by him and The Family. Now, we’re behind enough as it is. Let’s skip the rest of this hall and the next, and get down to the laundry. Otherwise, we’ll never catch up.” 

Kovit grinned at the statement, until he realized that the women were turning to walk towards him. Glancing around, he saw that the hallway was still clear, so he ran on his toes until he was back at the workroom door. Peeking inside, he saw that the man that he and Henry had been working on was still unconscious, so he slipped in, keeping the door slightly open until the maids turned the corner and were walking towards him. Putting his neutral mask in place, he stepped out, closing the door behind him, and turned towards his rooms again. It took everything in him not to laugh as the maids did a double take when they saw him, and stopped dead in their tracks. Stephanie flushed so red, Kovit almost couldn’t see the handprint on her cheek.

“Ladies.” Kovit said quietly, with a nod, while he was several steps away. Then an evil thought came to mind. Originally, he had just planned to walk past them and go to bed, but their double take gave him an idea. And what could it hurt to give Lillian’s warning a little more emphasis? He took a couple more steps, and when the women drew back and dropped their heads in small bows, he pretended to do a double take of his own, before speaking in a more normal tone, a small, not quite crooked, but not overly friendly smile on his face. “Lillian right? I think you used to clean my rooms, but I haven’t seen you in a while.” Lillian bobbed her head again, before she focused her gaze on a spot over his shoulder. 

“Yes, Mr. Kovit, I did. I was promoted about a year and a half ago though, so now I help oversee the under maids. Are your rooms taken care of to your satisfaction still?” Kovit smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

“Eh. My laundry is done for me and I can make my own bed. I got no complaints. Congrats on the promotion.” Lillian smiled gently and nodded.

“Thank you sir. Was there anything you needed from us? We’re expected in the laundry soon, ourselves, actually.” Kovit saw Lillian shift slightly as she stepped on Stephanie’s foot, since the younger girl was staring at him openly. Stephanie squeaked quietly, and bowed her head again, while Lillian continued to smile pleasantly. Kovit flashed his crooked grin this time.

“Nah, I’m good, but if you happen to know who’s on rotation for cleaning up the workroom tonight, give them a heads up for me, ok? The guy we had tonight puked, so whoever is sent might want to be extra careful, and the smell? Eugh. Whatever he had for lunch, not as good the second time around. You ladies have a  _ good  _ night.” Sticking his hands in his pocket, Kovit chuckled darkly as he saw Stephanie tremble at his words, and he walked away as they bowed again.

“Of course Mr. Kovit. Thank you for the warning, I’ll be sure to pass it along. Have a good evening.” Lillian said softly, followed by Stephanie’s quiet and scared, “Good evening, Sir.” Kovit slipped a hand from his pocket and gave them a lazy wave, not bothering to look back as he made his way down the hall on silent feet. 

______________________

And now here he was, hours later, and he couldn’t sleep. He had mindlessly gotten online after getting to his rooms, chatting with his friends for a while before they logged off for the night, then dinking around, doing daily quests for his games. But, being unable to concentrate, he soon grew bored and tried going to bed. And now he couldn’t sleep. Letting out a frustrated growl, he threw off the covers and yanked himself out of bed. Slapping the light switch, he stalked over to his closet, and stood in front of the mirror covered doors. His shirtless reflection glared back at him, and he huffed out a sigh.

“This is so fucking stupid…” He muttered, gazing at himself, looking over his toned muscles. He vaguely remembered the girl the maids had been talking about earlier. He didn’t know that her name had been Clara, but he, Matt, and some of the other young men of the House had been outside, a few weeks ago at one of Mother Pullman’s get togethers. At least the weather had been decent, and it wasn’t a formal event, so no suits thank god. The guys had been talking, standing around, and Kovit had been half heartedly listening in, nodding along whenever someone looked his way. The usual. 

Then some girls near their age had joined them, and the guys reacted like they had scented blood, and Kovit did his best not to roll his eyes. It annoyed him to no end how stupid people got when groups mingled and became co-ed. The guys were stupid and testosterone fueled enough as it was without showing off for girls. They got a thousand times worse when they thought it would attract a woman’s attention. At least he didn’t have to  _ watch  _ his friends in the chat make asses of themselves, just give them sympathy when they got their asses handed to them. But that evening had been  _ soo  _ much worse than usual, because one of the girls had started paying attention to  _ him _ . And he hadn’t realized what she was doing until she had reached out and put her hand on his arm, and touched him. At least  _ now  _ he knew why she looked so offended when he yanked back and stormed off.

~ _ Well….kinda.... _ ~ Kovit thought with a frown, trying to see what drew women’s eyes to him. Matt had laughed at him for days afterwards, said he was acting like a prissy cat that someone had tossed water at. But honestly, Kovit just didn’t see it. ~ _ I’m short! Even for 16, I’m a fucking midget! _ ~ He thought of Matt’s height, at 5’ 6”, and how girls would look up at his friend through their lashes. He threw his hands up in the air and paced a circle. “What girl wants to have to bend in half to kiss a guy?!” Returning to the spot in front of the mirror Kovit pulled at his hair and stared into his eyes. “What the fuck is wrong with me?”

He then tried to objectively analyze his body, tried to see what it was that would draw attention from someone, anyone. ~ _ Alright, start with what you  _ do  _ know. What would you look for in a fight? _ ~ Kovit took a deep breath, and shook out his limbs, rolled his head on his neck. When he felt more relaxed, he stood straight for a few moments, watching himself breathe, then slowly let himself fall into a defensive crouch. Kovit felt his mind empty of thoughts as he moved through several different poses, simply letting himself feel how his body moved and how his muscles changed shape. When he was done, he frowned thoughtfully, and stood still, turning this way and that, trying to emulate how he usually stood when around other people. He remembered that when Clara had tried to touch him, he had been leaning against a wall with his feet crossed slightly in front of him. Kovit looked around. Best he could do with his room and still use the mirror was his desk, across from the closest. So he went over and leaned against that, and looked again.

~ _ Soo...Maybe it’s because I’m strong? I mean, Matt hates wrestling with me. I work out, and I’m graceful. I’m fast when I want to be. Is it really  _ that  _ simple? I just don’t get how that’s hot… _ ~ Kovit blew out a breath, crossing his arms as he thought. ~ _ It’s not that I  _ don’t  _ find girls attractive. I’m just not attracted  _ to  _ anyone or any type in particular. _ ~ He pursed his lips as his gaze flicked over to his computer, and he quirked an eyebrow. ~ _ I guess there’s really only one way to check, short of trying something with somebody, and  _ that  _ isn’t happening. What’s the worst that can happen? Henry finds out because he’s tracking my computer? I already suspect that, and if he does, so what? It’s not like he can disown me and kick me out on the streets. _ ~ Kovit snorted as nervousness filled him. ~ _ Other than that, how bad can it be? I might find out I’m bi, and I’ve been looking at the wrong people for my preference? At least then I’ll have an answer. _ ~ Kovit glanced up at the mirror again, and the fear in his eyes frustrated him, made him angry.

“Fuck you, asshole.” He muttered to his reflection, and pulled himself to his feet, yanking out his desk chair. He turned on his computer again, and sat down, shoving his nerves to the back of his mind. He’d been itchy the last few days, and it was time to get some answers, one way or another. When his computer was booted up, Kovit clicked on the search engine, and paused, his mind suddenly drawing a blank. ~ _ Where do I even begin with this? _ ~ He wondered, feeling stupid. His mind felt trapped in a whirlwind of confusion, and Kovit groaned. ~ _ Real guys? Anime guys? Video game characters? What the fuck am I hoping to get out of this? _ ~ In desperation, Kovit typed -Hot guys- into the images search bar, and hit enter. The screen filled with images, and Kovit began to scroll. 

For the most part, all the pictures had guys wearing clothes, and the most revealing pictures were those who had men in only underwear. About the only thing all the men had in common were clearly defined muscles and huge bulges in their groins. Other than that, the looks ranged from big beefy guys with beards, to thin skinny goth guys, to nerdy looking guys with glasses. Bikers to businessmen, uniforms of all kinds; facial and hairstyles of every length and trim; skin tones from all across the rainbow. None of it called out to him. Well...except the clothes.

~ _ Damn I want that leather duster! Fucking cool!! Oh! And those BOOTS!! _ ~ Kovit stared at the black combat boots in one picture before shaking his head hard. ~ _ FOCUS Dude, FOCUS! _ ~ Returning to the search bar, he amended the search to -Hot Naked Guys- and hit enter. After barely a moment or so of scrolling, Kovit had once again returned to the search bar, and was again changing it. -Hot Naked Anime Guys- The only reason the scrolling lasted longer that time was because he had to shift out the pictures that had girls in them, but it still was only moments before Kovit sighed and simply closed the browser completely, and shut off his computer again. Any itch he had had was snuffed out. Turning off the light, he returned to his bed and flopped down, letting out another sigh.

  
“Welp. That crosses that off the list. Definitely NOT gay.” He muttered into his pillow, feeling tears gather in his eyes. He curled up into a ball on his side, around his pillow as the tears began to side down his cheeks, his heart heavy in his chest. “Just broken…” He whispered into the darkness, which had been his only true friend and comfort for six long years. It would be the only true friend he would ever have in his life, the only thing to ever accept him for who he truly was. ~ _ For however long I have. May as well love the dark if it’s the only one that can love me… _ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain be weird, and likes to do mean things to our sweet psycho man. Hopefully Kovit will forgive me. And hopefully, you will too.
> 
> And for those of you who don't know were you stand, or who feel like you are broken and unlovable because the family you come from doesn't accept you for who you are, I love you. You are prefect just the way you are. If you don't know what you want, who you are, where you're going, that's ok. You don't have to figure it out all at once. It can shift and change over time, and you have your whole life to figure it out. There is no ONE path to success, no one way to be real and happy. You don't have to step on or over others to make it to where you are going. It's your boat, it's your ocean, it's your course to chart, your happiness to find. You have to do the work, yes, but that also means, only you get to claim the treasure. No one else can take it from you. Be the pirate Jack Sparrow knows you can be!
> 
> For those whose relatives have turned away from them, remember: The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb. It is those whose love for us that is unconditional that are family, not those who we share blood ties with. Many times they are one and the same, too many times they aren't. If your family is toxic to you, for any reason, be it your sexuality, your faith because you don't follow theirs, what ever, you have the right to forge a new family. It's hard. It's lonely. I've been there, for my husband, for my cousins, when they have had to tell people, NO. You don't get to decide for me. I decide for me. 
> 
> I will always be a pillar of support for anyone that needs it. You will never be completely alone. I know words on a screen aren't as good as a hug in person. They don't take the place of the acceptance you yearn for from the people who you've loved your whole life and who have broken the promise of unconditional love they gave you when you were born. But my words are honest, and they are for all of you. I love you, just the way you are. You are not alone.


End file.
